


No News Would Be Better News

by Kandakicksass



Series: Dying (to see you in the) Light [2]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahim calls about the eighteenth floor instead of Brecken. Kyle starts to realize just how much faith Rahim is putting in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No News Would Be Better News

Kyle has known a lot of bad people in his time, but as it turns out, Rias is _literally_ the worst.

He’s mulling this over with a grimace as he packs the third payment pickup into a pocket, avoiding the eyes of the men watching him leave. The truth is, the entire ferry station has every right to hate him. He’s not doing them any favors, and he’s helping Rias extort them. They don’t care about his reasons, about what his motivation is. He’s another thug to them, and he’s starting to feel like it. Slimy, brutish.

“And don’t come back,” one guy mutters as he pulls himself onto a roof so he can jump over the fence. He breathes deep, choosing to ignore the sick feeling in his gut, and hops over.

He’s planning to stop by the other village – they were less hostile than the ferry station bunch, and it’s already dark. He can hear volatiles in the distance, and makes a face. The other settlement is close – he can make it back, no problem. He just has to stay close to the water.

As he goes to do that, his comm flickers to life.

“Crane.” It’s Rahim; Kyle knows that immediately. After the shitty day Kyle’s had, it’s good to hear his voice, but he sounds strained. “I – Kyle.” There’s a pause, and some sort of commotion – it sounds like someone’s arguing.

Kyle sighs quietly, glancing up at the infected wandering around. They haven’t noticed him yet. He inches closer to the water. “I haven’t gotten around to settling for the night, Rahim. I promised to get a hold of you once I did.” He pauses, and checks his watch. “It’s not midnight yet.”

“That’s not – Kyle, someone turned on the eighteenth floor. Brecken’s trying to contain the situation, but we need that Antizin. Right now.”

Kyle feels a flicker of panic at the words. “I’m working on it, Rahim, I swear. I’ve got what Rias asked for and I’m on my way right now.” So much for waiting the night out in a safe zone. Still, this is so much more important.

“Work faster,” Rahim says tersely, but it’s not rude. He sounds _terrified_. Kyle feels useless, miles away, only able to listen as Rahim is in the middle of chaos, begging him for help. “Kyle, please hurry. We need you back here, with that Antizin.”

“I’m coming, Rahim,” he says, and already he’s full-on sprinting toward the rocky wall in front of him. He’ll scale the fucking thing if he has to – and judging by the two volatiles he’s spotted in his general area, he’s going to have to.

As it turns out, though, the cliff? A lot harder to scale than it was to climb down. Kyle doesn’t give up – he’s got grumbling volatiles behind him and groaning infected in front, and he’s already half way up when his muscles really start to ache. He’s been running all day, and for a moment, he thinks about going back for the safe zone.

 _Kyle, please hurry_.

He’s never heard the kid sound so scared. Rahim has been angry and grumbly and so determined to be as put together as possible, but right now he’s scared and counting on Kyle to come back. People are in danger – not just Rahim, but Brecken and Jade and the entire eighteenth floor.  

He closes his eyes, hanging on for dear life to the side of a cliff, and starts pulling himself up again. It takes a lot longer than he’d like, but once he’s up, he takes barely a moment’s breath before he’s pushing himself forward again, toward the inner city.

He doesn’t make it too far before his communicator’s static fills the air again. “Crane, how close are you?” Shit. Karim.

“I dunno –“ He glances around, his muscles tight and aching and his heart beating out of his chest. He doesn’t know if it’s exertion or fear. A volatile some fifty yards away hasn’t spotted him yet, but it’s starting to screech again, and he finishes his sentence breathily, scaling a building and taking a running jump to the next. “About – _halfway back, I guess_.” His last words are a hiss upon impact of landing, and he darts forward before a volatile can pin him down.

“Good. I need you to make a quick detour.” Karim sounds almost bored by the conversation, and Kyle’s blood boils. He needs that Antizin more than Karim needs this fucking detour, that’s for damn sure.

He makes a tiny groaning sound, and bites out, “ _Why_?”

Karim tuts at him. “One of our patrols went off the grid somewhere near the market.” Kyle’s eyes close briefly – but just briefly enough that he can send a quick prayer to whoever might be listening out there. Then he's darting through an empty street, skidding as he turns a corner. He leaps over a railing, and pretends that the impact doesn’t jar his ankles and knees. He’s fine. He has to be fine; there are people counting on him. Rahim is counting on him. 

“How is that my problem?” he snaps, but Karim isn’t having any of it, apparently, because his next words are hard and cold.

“I’m making it your problem. See if you can find them or don’t bother coming back.”

Kyle’s chest feels tight. He still needs to get the Antizin from Rias before he can even think about heading back to the tower, and now he’s got something else holding him back? He thinks about Rahim’s voice, about the snarling he’d heard in the background. He needs to get back there, and there aren’t any supply drops nearby he can raid – he needs Rias’s stock if he wants to have anything to bring back.

He’ll make it work. Even if it’s just for the scared voice echoing through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part soon??? Maybe?? The semester has started and I have all the difficult time-consuming classes. Sorry guys; I'm working on it.


End file.
